Field of the Invention
A tool operating assembly for a lens shaping machine to finish the peripheral edge of a corrective lens.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous machines have been designed to shape and finish eye lens. Several examples of grinding or polishing machines including multiple tools are disclosed in the prior art patents referred to herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,332 shows a shoe finishing or repairing machine comprising a number of shoe finishing or repairing tools for finishing or repairing operations. The tools are selectively movable to a particular position so that less space is required for operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,855 relates to a multiple grinding machine to provide a grinder having a series of grinding wheels. The device provides a common operating means for all of the grinding wheels with control means operative to apply power only to the grinding wheel disposed at the grinding station while all of the other grinding wheels are inactive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,739 shows a grinding machine comprising a pair of wheel slides disposed respectively at both sides of a work support to be movable toward and away from the work table in a first direction. The wheel slides carry turrets in such a manner that each of the turrets is rotationally indexed about and slidable along an axis thereof extending in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Each of the turrets carries a plurality of grinding wheels which are rotatable and when rotationally indexed selectively presents the grinding wheels to a machining station. The position of a selected one of the grinding wheels relative to a workpiece on the work support is adjusted in the first direction through the movement of each wheel slide and in the second direction through the movement of each turrets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,595 discloses a turret head unit comprising a turret head in combination with a plurality of angularly disposed tool receiving spindles and a spindle drive shaft rotatably mounted in the turret head. A clutch is mounted on the spindle drive shaft and movable into and out of driving engagement with a tool receiving spindle in a working position.
Additional examples are found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,206; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,121; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,764; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,764; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,537; U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,376; U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,061; U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,502; U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,510; U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,569; U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,033; U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,742 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,739,778.
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the invention disclosed hereafter.